Water You Thinking?
Water You Thinking? is the thirty ninth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. It is also the one hundred and fifty-first of the series as a whole. It is the seventh-episode of the Alien Ranger arc. The 29th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Summary Young Rocky must prove his courage to retrieve his Zeo Sub-Crystal from inside a volcano. Back in Angel Grove, Lord Zedd keeps the Alien Rangers busy with the monster Witchblade. Plot The Ranger Kids and Alien Rangers head out to a deserted field in preparation for the beginning of the Zeo Quest. The kids are unsure as to how they will find the pieces of the Zeo Crystal, but Delphine tells them to look towards the spirits of their ancestors to find the way. One by one, each child leaps into the portal, and soon only Billy and the Alien Rangers are left. Up above, Lord Zedd prepares to finish off the Alien Rangers by sending down his old friend Witchblade and forming a shield around Earth to block the Battle Borgs from arriving. Young Rocky arrives in a desert where a young Mexican boy named Pablo is herding a goat. When asked about crystals, Pablo tells him of a crystal in a volcano above his village, one that nobody has ever been brave enough to claim. Rocky insists that he needs the crystal, and Pablo agrees to show him the way. In the present, Cestro is getting dehydrated again and needs to get to a source of pure water. As the Command Center cannot get reliable data due to Earth's altered place in time, Billy and Delphine decide to go to the Angel Grove Aquarium and speak with the marine wildlife on where to find some pure water. Coincidentally, Bulk and Skull are also going to the aquarium for a detention-mandated school report and are excited to meet their new heroes the Alien Rangers. And down in the tunnels, Goldar and Rito Revolto are still on their mission to plant their bomb beneath the Command Center, but are hopelessly lost and have decided to split up. After asking the fish for directions, Cestro morphs and teleports to the quarry outside of town where a stream of pure water runs nearby. He is ambushed by Witchblade and made to fight for his life beneath the hot sun. Back with Rocky, he and Pablo have reached the volcano. Pablo mentions that his father expects the volcano to erupt soon, but Rocky is not dissuaded and begins his climb alone. Back in the underground tunnels, Goldar is seen with a box of popcorn and the destruction mechanism. He laments that while Rito continues running around in circles, he'll leave a trail for himself to find his way back. Goldar snickers as he begins leaving a trail of popcorn on the ground. After being called by Zordon, Billy tells the other Alien Rangers that Cestro needs help. Glad for any excuse to get away from Bulk and Skull, they morph and relieve their friend from Witchblade's attack. When Zedd and Rita make her grow, the Alien Rangers find that their Battle Borgs aren't appearing when summoned. Unfortunately for Witchblade, the Shogun Megazord is a more-than-adequate replacement and she is destroyed. Zedd and Rita argue over their loss and wonders what is taking Goldar and Rito that long. In the tunnels, Goldar finds himself at a dead end and heads back using the trail of popcorn he left behind. However, it's all for naught as he finds himself in Rito's presence. Goldar yells at him for eating the popcorn trail and thus they remain lost. Rito apologizes for it, but mentions he was hungry and that was the only food source he could find. Goldar is embarrassed and asks why he was paired with an idiot like him. Rocky descends into the volcano and barely manages to pull the Zeo Sub-Crystal out despite the heavy trembling. He comes out to find Pablo and the villagers congratulating him for stabilizing the volcano now that the crystal has been pulled. Realizing that he never asked Pablo's name, Rocky does so and mentions that his grandfather was also named Pablo, and he understands exactly what Delphine was saying about the spirits of his ancestors. As Alpha 5 removes Zedd's shield and Rocky returns to the present with his Sub-Crystal, the Power Rangers have taken their first step towards returning Earth to its normal place in time. Cast *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy Oliver *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky DeSantos *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam Park *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha Campbell *Julia Jordan as Young Katherine "Kat" Hillard *David Bacon as Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Alien Ranger) *Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) *Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger) *Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Alien Ranger) *Cody Slaton as Young Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Ross J. Samya as Young Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Wendee Lee as Witchblade (voice) *Fernando J. Mora Jr. as Pablo DeSantos VHS Release The following scenes were included on the VHS Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest: * Rocky's Zeo Quest and his return to the Command Center. * Goldar and Rito's trip through the passages of the Command Center. Notes *First time that Rocky's last name DeSantos is mentioned. *This is the last time that Aisha is shown among the other rangers. *When Rocky retrieves his part of the Zeo Crystal it glows blue, foreshadowing his upcoming ranger color change. *When the Aquitian Rangers summon the Shogun Megazord, we see more of the original footage from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger as they enter the individual zords. *Skull references Star Trek, Star Wars and Dracula when discussing with Bulk what fictional characters from these franchises would win in a fight against the Alien Rangers. *Before Witchblade was destroyed, she shouts "I'm falling! Falling! What a world!", referencing the Wicked Witch of the West's demise in The Wizard of Oz. Errors * Before the sequence of the Alien Rangers Merging with the Shogunzords, the Ape Ninjazord's roar is heard. * Rocky’s part of the Zeo Crystal appears to have the rectangle shape, but it should be the triangle. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers